With advancement of miniature processing technologies, it is now realized semiconductor integrated circuits of very large integration density.
With the prospect of increasing the integration density further, investigations are being made for three-dimensional semiconductor integrated circuit devices in which a large number of two-dimensional semiconductor integrated circuit devices are stacked one after another.